Hunting has become a very popular sport in the past few years. The number of participants has not only increased, but also diversified. Women, young adults and even supervised children have started hunting. The old pickup truck used to be the only vehicle utilized by the hunter. With the introduction of sport utility vehicles and even four-wheel drive cars, however, the need to ease common problems with hunting game animals is very high. Currently, a large tree, gambrel and block and tackle are needed in order to dress a bagged game animal if dressing facilities are not available. Normally, the car, sport utility vehicle or pickup cannot be driven to the nearest tree without some risks involved. Such risks include getting stuck, damaging the vehicle, land or crops. Therefore, not only does the game animal have to be packed to the dressing location, but the required game-dressing equipment, including coolers for transporting the game, also must be packed from the vehicle to this location.
Additionally, some current game hoists cannot aid in transferring the game animal from one location to another. Typical game hoists are limited to lifting or lowering the game animal over the same location. For example, this limitation makes it awkward and difficult to transfer the game animal from the dressing location to a vehicle or trailer that is utilized to transport the game animal.
Similarly, some current game hoists are problematic because they are a fixed length. The fixed length of current game hoists requires a large vehicle or trailer to accommodate the entire span of the game hoist. This presents problems in packing and transporting such game hoists. Also, fixed length game hoists are difficult to set up and utilize, as they tend to be very heavy and cumbersome. Finally, fixed length game hoists do not have the ability to compensate for the size of the game animal, leading to difficulty in handling and dressing the game animal as it is suspended from the game hoist.
Further, the dressing of a game animal frequently takes place in the dark. If an animal is taken in the morning or midday hours, the hunter will usually continue to hunt until dark to get in a full day of hunting due to time constraints. Since many hunters only have the availability to hunt on weekends, these hunters attempt to maximize their hunting time during the daylight hours of the weekend. As such, a weekend hunter's daylight time in the woods is precious. The result is that a game animal taken in daylight hours is often left to be dressed in the hours of dusk or darkness. In these dark conditions the ease and safety of dressing the game animal is reduced, as sharp dressing tools are being utilized under conditions of limited sight. Thus, there is a need to improve upon these conditions.
Additionally, the vehicles used by the hunter typically have a draw bar-type hitch receiver. These draw bar-type hitch receivers used on trucks, sport utility vehicles or cars provide the owner with the limited utility of attaching a trailer to the vehicle. Usually there are other accessories that are used along with the trailed item, however, and often it is inconvenient or impossible for these accessories to be stored in the vehicle or with the trailered item. Further, current draw bar-type hitch receivers are limited by only providing use for a single trailer hitch. The draw bar-type hitch receiver may be utilized for other accessories, but this requires the trailered item to be disconnected. This leads to problems with moving and storing the trailered item, as well as leading to problems in moving the game animal. Thus, there is a need for increasing the number of uses of a draw bar-type hitch receiver.